Hunters often wear camouflage clothing and sometimes apply scents and lures to the clothing. One problem with this procedure is that it is often difficult to change or remove the scent or lure.
Moreover, clothing that has designs that provide camouflage, still, when worn, have the shape of a human being.
The prior art teaches that various designs may be removably added to clothing, see, for example, French patent 2,486,369 dated Nov. 7, 1980. That patent teaches that a multiplicity of elongated elements may be attached to the bottom to a waistcoat of a child, allowing the child to make-believe that he or she is dressed differently.